


La morte della filosofia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, Philosophy, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come dice Platone; "lo scritto resta orfano". Questo succede alla filosofia del Gentile. Per una volta, invece di accusarla, ho voluto farmene portavoce.





	La morte della filosofia

La morte della filosofia

Idealismo attuale, nemmeno nella tomba mi abbandoni. Cosa vuoi ancora? Non sei morto più di me dopo le critiche che ti hanno posto?

Attualismo lo hanno chiamato all’inizio. Chi ha detto loro che quel nome mi andava bene? 

Ingordo lo hanno definito. Il suo crimine altro non era che rendere umano questo mondo che ormai è al di fuori di noi, tradito da una scienza positivista priva di unità che esamina tutto sotto gli occhi critici di un microscopio.

Lo han chiamato fascista, quando voleva solo un mondo etico. Come mai a Marx nessuno rinfacciò che il suo comunismo l’aveva tradito, quando la mia filosofia l’hanno bollata e allontanata?

Ogni volta che giustificavo qualcosa, le critiche, che già in vita hanno attaccato le mie idee e quelle del grande Hegel, mi hanno accusato di volermi arroccare nelle mie certezze. Chi ha detto che possedevo delle certezze? Io vi ho sempre ripetuto che vivevo nell’inquietudine di raggiungere una verità che è in me, ma che mai potrò raggiungere nel divenire.

Ora sono solo. Nessuno potrà capire, difendermi. Mi accontento anche di accuse ben poste e non di falsità che nella filosofia nemmeno dovrebbero trovarvisi. 

Filosofia della pasta asciutta? Cane morto? 

Dov’è finito il grande e unitario movimento filosofico che nella storia si è nutrito di se, crescendo e eliminando i trascendenti? 

Sono rimasti solo cumuli di uomini, ma nessuno di coloro che ne fanno parte mi appare come filosofo.  
  
Spaventa, Croce, che fine avete fatto? 

Forse dicono che non c’è più posto per la mia filosofia in questo tempo perché è la stessa filosofia ad essere morta.

_ Come eco nel cimitero risuonò una frase ripetuta dal vento: “Amare per intendere? O intendere per amare?”. _

 


End file.
